The Highest Monster
by Warwolf
Summary: X-Over fic. Super Godzilla/Godzilla2000/EVA. It's 2015, and the King of the Monsters will align with the EVAs to face a challenege far greater than any before known to NERV. But will the Pilots be able to deal with the truth Godzilla and his connection to


_Godzilla: King of the Monsters/Neon Genesis Evangelion_   


**"The Highest Monster"**

Chapter One: Arrivals   


By Warwolf   


Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, nor do I own Neon Genesis Evangelion. They are the property of their respective companies, ToHo Co. LTD. and GAINAX/Project EVA, etc.   


**Author's Notes**: This was inspired by "Monster call" which to the best of my knowledge, is probably the first ever crossover between NGE and Godzilla. This fic is also such a crossover. It was an idea inspired by a much older series of fanfics which I never posted to the internet, and the name comes directly from one of those fics. This is probably going to be confusing as hell, but when one considers NGE is usually confusing anyway, this will probably not be news to any of you.   


The Godzilla whom appears in this fic comes from a merger of the film _Godzilla 2000: Millenium_ and the Super Nintendo Entertainment system video game _Super Godzilla._ This is a SI-fic. Deal with it. 

Also, I'm not the most knowledgable person regarding EVA, since I've only seen tapes one, two, and 11. So if anyone complains about the ATFs, or whatnot, I'll ignore said complaints. I am firmly of the belief that this is what could happen, regardless of the series of events which take place in this story, as it pertains to Godzilla, the Evas, and the Angels. Everything else is just there to make for a (hopefully) interesting story. This deviates from a lot of cannon continuity since I've only seen three tapes, so if the different Angels surprise you, it's because of that. As I see more episodes of the show, I will try to incorporate events from cannon into the story.   


Finally, there's going to be a lot of time jumping in this story. This is intentional. 

My usual key applies. 

_Italics: emphasis_   
**_Bold Italics: Thoughts_**   
------- : World Change (Also to open or close a fic. In this case, it will be solely for the purpose of fic opening/closing.)   
******* : Same world, but scene change.   
+ + + : Change in time (Forward/backward, etc.) 

New addition to the key! 

**_Bold Underlined Italics:_** Extreme emphasis. Can be either thoughts, speech, or what have you. ^.^;;; 

Now that that's done, let's begin our tale in the year 1998.......   
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
_1998_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Had anyone been able to predict what had just happened, that person would have been called crazy..... 

Of course, they would also have had the last laugh since they would have been _right_. 

Of course, to a very certain young man, it didn't matter much. Not much mattered when the first thing on your mind was to go for a swim, and taking said swim meant that most sharks went the other way in raw primal fear. 

Of course, now being a 60,000+ metric ton reptile with enough power to destroy life on Earth as we know it would scare anything to death and back.   
  
  
  


+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
_2002 AD_

Second Impact. 

Gendo Ikari looked out on what used to be Antarctica. It was shortly after the end of March, and the world as anyone knew it, was beyond hope. Over half the human population was gone in an instant. Hard to believe that on New Year's Eve 2000, the human race had been saved, only to lose more than half it's population a few months later. He tended to wonder whether or not the human race would have wanted to be saved, if it had known what was coming. Still, that left his plans right on track. After Second Impact occured, he and Yui began planning for their expedition to Antarctica. It was all just a matter of time, as far as he was concerned. But the true scope of his plans could not be attained until he had captured both Lillith and Adam. And then, of course, there was the matter of...._him_. The creature who had suddenly pulled a 180 four years ago and become a force for "good", however one could choose to define it. How would _he_ factor into the plan? Gendo could no more hope to predict what he would do, than he could hope to snuff out the sun. He could only hope that he would rmeain underwater, as he had been since the New Year's battle in 2000. Of course, that wasn't likely to happen, but he didn't know how to plan for such a being. He wasn't connected in any way to the Angels, as far as he or anyone else knew. And while his existence was in and of itself supposedly impossible, he couldn't discount anything. He'd once heard that ancient legends, and even the christian bible itself had foretold of the creature's arrival, though the bible called him Leviathan. But of course, only one name could truly fit the beast. One name alone which could still send shivers down someone's spine, despite the cataclysmic events of Second Impact. A name which Gendo Ikari himself feared. 

**_Godzilla_**

  
  
  
  
  
  


+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

_2015 AD_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So far as Shinji Ikari was concerned, the history class he'd been in for the better part of the last four months was worth crap. Not that he mentioned it to anyone. Nobody gave a damn what he thought anyway.   
**_You'd think Second Impact was milked for all it was worth in the first two weeks of the class!_**   
**** That thought had played Rappongi inside Shinji's head for the better part of the day. Second Impact was something he'd known about since elementary school. He knew firsthand about the Angels and what they wanted. But what _he_ wanted, was some _real_ history. From before Second Impact. He wanted to actually _LEARN_ something in this class. But as usual, he said nothing.   
Luckily for him, he didn't have to. The bell rang at about that moment, and he and the others left school for the day. As Shinji walked out of the classroom, he ran into his friends, perhaps the only real friends he had at that time: Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida. Collectively referred to by their fellow classmates, and by Asuka Langley Soryu as 'The Three Stooges".   
Shinji still couldn't make heads or tails of the reference.   
"Yet another dull, pointless class, eh Shinji?" Toji remarked. Shinji was not very open with anyone, not even his closest friends, but he had confided in them his distaste for the history class because of it's continuous repetition of the evnts of Second Impact. Shinji simply nodded quietly.   
"Tell me about it, Toji. I wish they'd talk about some real history for once. If all they're going to ramble on about in there is Second Impact, I'm gonna start using History class for a study hall to get some _REAL_ work done!" That of course was Kensuke. The young glasses wearing teen was a fan of military strategy and a big fan of Military weapons. While Second Impact had damaged most information networks and several thousand paper-based archives along with being the cause of 2.5 Billion deaths, many records of older Military style weapons and battles still existed. Kensuke wasn't really the kind of guy to wish harm on anyone, but he found such weapons and battles fascinating. He was still trying to uncover a mystery he had uncovered not that long ago. Something called "Project G".   
To date, he was no closer to unearthing any new details about Project G, or what it's intended purpose was. What he had found, was that Project G had been started at some point in the very late 1990s, so he suspected it may have been something dealing with Second Impact. Possibly, he argued once to Shinji and Toji shortly after discovering when it started up, Project G was simply an earlier name given to the Evangelion project. Shinji, in a rare moment of candor, had flat out said that he didn't believe that was the case, considering Project E had been around for as long as he'd been alive, so far as he could remember. He didn't see why they would call the EVAs Project G, since the E obviously stood for Evangelion.   
The trio walked on, mostly chattering to each other, though Shinji tended not to say much compared to the other two. About five feet behind them walked the two female EVA pilots: Asuka Langley Soryu, and Rei Ayanami.   
Asuka, who had an arrogant streak the size of the Grand Canyon, was arguably the most popular girl in the school. Her only true gripe was the fact that Shinji, the Third Child, seemed to be the only being capable of actually fighting the Angels on his own. Both Rei and herself had gone up against the Angels seperately, and both had been trashed beyond belief. Yet Shinji, in the unit 01, which often exhibited psychotic tendancies, had gone on to defeat the Angels time and time again. Worse yet, Shinji's synch ratio with EVA 01 was rapidly closing in on her own with EVA 02. She didn't appreciate the idea of competition from a boy who had so little backbone that if he were dissected, she didn't think more than three vertebrae would have been found.   
Then there was the enigmatic Rei Ayanami. Next to nothing was known about the blue-haired girl, save that she was the First Child, and the pilot of EVA 00, and seemed to have a close relationship with Gendo Ikari, the Supreme Commander of NERV. A relationship far better than the one Shinji Ikari himself had with his estranged father. Rei had been with NERV seemingly since the beginning. However, she was unable to battle the Third Angel, due to injury. It was the inexperienced Shinji, in EVA 01 who had battled, and defeated that Angel, though Shinji himself was unconscious, and EVA 01 had first demonstrated it's psychotic tendancies. Even Gendo hadn't forseen it. But whatever the reason, whatever the cause, the berserker EVA had defeated the Angel, and things had gone from there.   
Now if there was simply a way to figure out what direction things were going _IN_.......   


*********************************************************************************************** 

At that very moment, five hundred miles off the coast of Japan, a massive power surged through the currents. It was a power that had not been seen by human eyes in over fifteen years, and many, indeed most born after Second Impact, had never heard of this power. It moved at impossible speeds for something so huge. Gendo had feared this power for fifteen long, desperate years. 

Now it was coming back. But would it be as friend....or foe? 

*********************************************************************************************** 

"That's odd....."   
"What is it, Maya?" Ritsuko Akagi was, as per usual at this time of day, going over sync test reports, and data from battles with the previous angels. To hear her assistant say something was odd often seemed like a precursor to trouble.   
"Well, I saw a strange energy spike nearing Japan a second ago, but it vanished about a mile off shore."   
Ritsuko was by her side in an instant looking over the computer equipment. "Are you saying we have an Angel nearing the coast? I'd think that after the last time, the Angels wouldn't try something so foolish as to use a failed strategy again."   
Maya shook her head. "That's just it. It wasn't an Angel. I know what their power signature looks like. Sure, they vary from one Angel to the next, but they all have a baseline power signature not too different from the EVAs. This thing was so completely different I'm surprised that the scanners detected it at all, let alone as brief a time as they did. One second it was there, the next it was just gone."   
"You sure it wasn't just a random power surge?"   
"Positive," Maya replied. "These sensors are very specially calibrated, so power surges are non-existent in it's sensor grid. Whatever it picked up, it was _THERE_, I just don't know where it went. I'm not even sure why it didn't come up before it got so close to Japan."   
"Run an analysis on the reading. If that's a new type of Angel, I want to know about it. Alert the commader of your findings after the analysis is done, I'll have Misato put the Pilots on standby."   
"Is that such a good idea? What if this new power isn't hostile?" Maya knew it was a fairly naive question, but felt she had to ask it anyway.   
"Maya, when are they ever _not_ hostile?" 

*********************************************************************************************** 

Gendo Ikari and his old comrade, Professor Fuyutski, were, in a break from the normal routine they normally went by, engaged in a game of chess. Gendo might seem like a cold, souless old bastard, but he had a sharp intellect, and played the game as well as a ranked master of it. Then again, considering how he played people so well, including his own son, that should come as no surprise. It was two days after the strange reading had been encountered. Analysis hadn't uncovered anything other than the fact that the power spike that had been deteced was real, and that it had vanished before the sensor grid could truly   
"You saw the report from Maya?"   
Fuyutski nodded. "I did. I honestly didn't know what to make of it. Could it be that the Angels are advancing in terms of power and evolution faster than we anticipated? It seems almost impossible to believe."   
Gendo simply moved a rook across the board and sat in silence for a few moments.   
"Oh, on another note, we believe we may have located the Fifth Child. And possibly a sixth."   
_That_ gave Gendo pause as he looked up.   
"_Sixth?_"   
Fuyutski nodded.   
"Where? _WHO_?" To say that Gendo Ikari was a man who disliked surprises was like saying that the sun was simply a 400 watt light bulb. Gendo had enough to worry about. The Plan, Rei, the Angels...and _him_.   
"That I cannot say. The Magi haven't located him. But he appeared recently. The Fifth is someone named Kaworu Nagisa. The Sixth is, as of yet, unnamed. But the Magi have said he is here in Japan. So we may get our answer sooner rather than later."   
Gendo nodded in response to this. "Very well, keep me informed. Also, see to it that the EVAs are put on standby for the next Angel attack. Considering how quiet it's been, I would think we're due."   
Fuyutski nodded, and moved his last piece of the game. A Bishop.   
"Checkmate." 

*********************************************************************************************** 

_Next Day_

Class was back in session, and Shinji for one was glad he was having gym as his last class this time around. Anything so long as it wasn't more droning on about Second Impact!   
"Class, we have a new student here today."   
Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke blinked, looking at each other for a moment. Even Asuka look surprised. Rei, however, took the news pretty much the same way she took everything else. As if it was just one more thing to ponder.   
"Class, this is Marc Weinstein." Waving the new student into the view of the class, he drew a collective murmur of surprise.   
Marc, as he had been named, was caucasian. More than likely he was American in descent. He had brown hair with slight reddish highlights, hazel eyes, and was about 5' 8" tall. he had a light build. Nothing spectacular, but he obviously was one to keep in shape. He nodded to the class, looking a bit uneasy. Not timid, not afraid, just uneasy.   
"Uhm...Yo." Was about all he said, since he didn't seem to thrilled by all of this. His Japanese was tinted with a thick accent, though none of the pilots could place what region of America he hailed from.   
"Okay, now that that's settled, we're doing dodgeball for today. Everyone get together and we'll select two captains, then start." the coach said. The group lined up, and Toji and Rei, amazingly, were selected as team captains. Eventually the teams were selected, with Kensuke, Toji and Shinji united on one side with several of the guys and girls in the class, while Rei, Asuka, Hikari and another group were on the other. then came time for the final call of the teams for selection.   
"Hmmmmm......we'll take the new guy." Toji said after some deliberation with his two best friends. Kensuke wanted to see what this kid Marc was like, and Shinji simply shrugged, willing to go along with whatever Toji decided, since it was his call. The newcomer walked over and was greeted with a few handshakes. He quirked an eyebrow at the 'Three Stooges', but said nothing. He simply dropped down into a loose stance, almost like a cross between a runner and a street fighter. The whistle blew, and the game was on.   
Despite the selecting of 'teammates', the game was more or less the classic dodgeball, but each time one member of a certain team was either the last one out, or successfully evaded the thrower for the longest amount of time, gained a point for his or her team. It was indeed an odd practice, one which made no sense even to the regular students, as this had been only the second time they'd played dodgeball in this way. Toji and Kensuke, amazingly, were the first two out in every game no matter who's side had control of the ball. Shinji was a perpetual target for Asuka whenever _she_ had control of the ball, and Rei seemed to always be the fourth person out every time. She also declined to throw the ball every time. Then came game set four of the period. (Gym was always extra long on days when it was the last period, so one game set was actually four games, so by the time set four had arrived, they had already played twelve games, with a few minutes break between each game.) Marc was elected to be the ball thrower for his team. he smirked, almost ferrally, and as soon as the whistle blew, Toji was out, followed by Kensuke, which didn't surprise anyone. However, Rei was next, followed by several other students. he didn't throw at random like most of them did. he planned each throw. It seemed a decent strategy, since it was working remarkably well. eventually, it came down to Marc, Shinji, Hikari, and Asuka. Hikari, who had never had the greatest conditioning for physical activity like this, looked ready to pass out, and Shinji himself didn't look much better. Marc and Asuka, however, looked to be in better shape. Actually, considering that Marc had been one of the longest to stay in every game, though not always the last, he was surprisingly not sweating much. Asuka was, however, but her desire to be the best in everything she does kept her going. She was determined to outlast the newcomer, not only to continue to prove her 'superiority', but also to rub it in Shinji's face that not even the 'new kid' could best her!   
"Bring it on, Pretty boy." She taunted, hoping to lull her foe into a mistake. He grinned back at her.   
"Maybe later, Sex-toy." with that, he lunged unexpectedly towards Asuka, who was still slightly stunned by the retort. But as she was turning to run, he beat her to the punch by whirling and slamming Shinji with the ball, rolling across the ground to the ball, and then flinging it at her! Asuka barely had time to start to dodge when the whistle blew, signaling the end of class, just moments before the ball would have made contact with her left leg. Everyone simply watched on in awe. The boy named Marc, and Asuka Langley Soryu had both been there at the end. One, the newcomer, was only slightly sweating, but had a grin on his face as if he'd had the time of his life. The other, the hybrid redheaded spitfire, was sweating heavily, hair matted to her face and neck, and was glaring at this newcomer.   
"This isn't over, Marc. Next time, you're mine." Asuka growled.   
"I look forward to it." Was his simply reply, with a slightly cheeky grin. 

***********************************************************************************************   


As the males and females split up and went to their individual locker rooms, murmurs went through the crowd about how it had come down to Asuka, Shinji, and the new kid.   
"I think that's the first time I've ever seen Shinji be among the last ones standing at the end of this weird game." Hikari commented to Rei. "Hell, if I didn't know better, I'd almost think that the new kid PLANNED it that way."   
Rei, for her part, simply nodded. It was rare that the class representative spoke to her at all, but she herself was curious about the fact that Shinji had been there at the end. Marc had proven to be a master of picking shots. He could have nailed Shinji at any time, considering that Shinji never did well in _ordinary_ dodgeball. His performance today hadn't been anything out of the norm for him. He still ended up getting tagged out very early in the other sets. Why was this game different? 

"Hey, great game out there, bud. You got potential."   
Shinji blinked, not expecting to see the newcomer's locker be adjacent to his own, and turned to nod at Marc.   
"Uhm...Thank you."   
"Don't mention it. Name's Marc. Marc Weinstein"   
Shinji had to fight hard to repress a smile, not wanting to have the newcomer be offended by it. "I know."   
"Great, I'm here less than a day and I'm already a celebrity!" Marc grinned, obviously not caring if Shinji got the joke.   
"Well, you sure as hell got under the she-devil's skin! Congrats man, that was a piece of work out there!" Both turned to see Toji and Kensuke grinning at them.   
"Enh, she's just got a problem with self-esteem."   
"She does?" Asked a surprised Shinji.   
"Damn right. An overinflated sense of it!" This drew laughs from all four, even Shinji, who did tend to notice that Asuka had an inflated ideal of herself, though he would never mention it.   
"You called her Sex-toy. You didn't mean that, I hope?" Kensuke said, more than a bit curious.   
"Nah. Just said it to throw her off balance."   
"It worked."   
"That it did. I live with her, and believe me, I've never seen her at a loss for words like that." Shinji said, just the slightest traces of a ghost of a smile reaching his eyes.   
"Yeah well, she's got a great body, but that ego needs some deflating. Guess I'll catch you guys around."   
That said, he left, waving to the trio. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

Asuka, meanwhile, was furious to degrees never before seen.   
**_How dare he! How dare he call me a sex toy! As if I were some-some...some common SLUT?! Ohhh that's it, Mr. Weinstein. NOBODY embarrasses Asuka Langley Soryu like that! Not Shinji, not Misato, not Wondergirl, and CERTAINLY not a newbie like you! But how should i go about getting my revenge? I don't know anything about the guy......_****__**

While Asuka continued to ponder what to do to get her revenge, she had changed out of her gym uniform, made her way back home, changed into some regular everyday clothes, and begun to idly drum her fingers on the table, so lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed when Pen2 had stood there and waved his wing in her face to get her butt and gear and get him something to eat. 

**_I'm going to make you pay for this, Weinstein. Wait and see._****__**

*********************************************************************************************** 

The young man in question blinked as he entered the apartment he'd been living in for the last day or so.   
"Well, that was worth an E-ticket. Can't wait to see what happenes next."   
"I take it your first day of school went well?" Came a voice. Marc nodded in reply.   
"Yep. This guy Shinji seems nice enough, but he looks like he'd wilt if someone yelled at'im. Maybe I can tgive'im a hand with that." Marc would have gone on, but he suddenly hissed in pain and his hands went to his head.   
"What is it? Those headaches again? Hang on, I'll go get some advil."   
The sound of footsteps were the last thing he knew before he passed out.   


To Be Continued...   


Post notes: Welp, there ya have it, Chapter One. ^.^ Please read and review, and tell me whatcha think of the new kid, and what couples you might want to see. (that doesn't mean I'll do what you want, but I might consider it. ^.^) 


End file.
